ひぐらしのなく頃に:制御悪魔
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Monica, Felicianna, Sakura dan kawan-kawannya pergi mengunjungi salah satu dari mansion tua yang ada di Himamizawa desa tempat mereka tinggal. Namun setelah masuk mereka tak bisa keluar, dan ternyata diam-diam ada yang mengincar nyawa mereka... akankah mereka selamat atau? Nyotalia! Hint some Germancest


"Vee~ vee~"

Sesosok gadis kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu mansion besar yang terlihat megah dan artistik sementara matanya menunjukan rasa semangat yang sangat tinggi.

"Vee~ semuanya, ayo kita masuk!" Kata gadis itu, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh sebuah suara.

"Oi... Felicianna... kau yakin ingin masuk kesana." Ditatapnya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dicukur pria dengan headphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Benar apa kata Monica-san, Felicianna-san... apalagi banyak rumor yang berkata kalau tempat ini berhantu. Dan katanya dia bisa mengendalikan kita." Lanjut sesosok gadis jepang yang bernama Honda Sakura, dia menatap mansion itu, tak terlihat sedikitpun seperti mansion yang ditinggalkan, seperti yang diceritakan warga desa.

"Hahahaha West, bilang saja kau takut." Suara kini muncul dari sesosok gadis berambut perak panjang, yang memeluk Monica dari belakang sambil memperlihatkan seringai kecil, namun karena tinggi sang gadis lebih pendek dari Monica, terpaksa sang gadis berambut perak itu sedikit berjinjit.

"J...Jangan bercanda Nee-san, aku ng...nggak takut kok." Monica memalingkan wajahnya, sementara sang kakak perempuannya—Julchen malah melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Masa? Kesese... aku nggak nyangka kalau kau takut beginian West..."

"Jaa... Nee-san sendiri? Apa Nee-san berani?"

Skak mat.

Julchen terdiam, dilepaskannya tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk sang adik lalu ia mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"H...Ha? apa maksudmu West... te...tentu saja aku berani."

"Tidak, Nee-san takut."

"Vee~ yasudah ayo kita cepat-cepat masuk saja." Felicianna kini sudah membuka pintunya.

"Oi... jangan main masuk aja, Feli!" seru seorang gadis yang memiliki perawakan yang hampir mirip dengan Felicianna hanya saja rambutnya lebih coklat dan digerai, juga ia menggunakan bando pink.

"Ha~ dasar mereka berdua, tunggu woy, Felicianna! Katarina!" Monica menyusul mereka berdua, kemudian yang lainpun ikut masuk ke dalam.

When The Cicadas Cry.

Dirasuki Setan Chapter 01

The Beginning.

Rate: T (fo Violence)

Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Friendship, GENDERBEND, sedikit Gore.

Warning: OOC, NYOTALIA, Human Name Used!

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Pair: None

Check This Out.

"Wah ini besar sekali ya..." Komentar Alice ketika memasuki mansion besar itu.

"Iya! Aku setuju!" Balas Emily, mereka berempatbelas kini ada di ruang tengah mansion tersebut.

"Ukh... aku mau pulang saja." Louise bergerak menuju pintu, dibukanya pintu tersebut—namun pitu itu terkunci.

"Ada apa Louise? Kau terlihat kesusahan."

"Monica-nee, pintunya terkunci!" kata Louise sambil berusaha membuka pintu itu, dan memang iya, pintu itu memang terkunci. Monica mendekati adik bungsunya itu.

"Apa benar, sini biar Nee-san yang buka." Posisi berganti, kini Monica yang akan membuka pintu.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Bagaimana ini..."

"Gimana apa West?" Julchen menghampiri adiknya yang masih terdiam, ia lalu menatap Julchen dengan tatapan panik.

"Pintunya terkunci."

"Vee~ benarkah? Bagaimana ini? Terus kita sekarang nggak bisa keluar gutu?" tanya Felicianna panik.

"Tenang dulu baka-imouto(1)! Bisa saja si Jagaimo-yaro(2) itu berbohong! Sini biar aku yang buka pintunya. Kau tak bisa membohongi kami!" Katarina maju, di dorongnya sang gadis berdarah jerman tersebut dengan kasar. Membuatnya hampir terjatuh kalau tak ditolong oleh sang kakak sulung.

"Danke..." kata Monica lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Woy! Kalau kamu nggak suka jangan main kasar dong, dasar kakko warui (3)" Julchen yang tak terima perlakuan Katarina membentak gadis berambut coklat itu, sementara Katarina berhenti, ditatapnya Julchen dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau diam saja, dasar pemakan kentang."

"Apa katamu!"

"Su...sudahlah, Nee-san, Katarina." Kata Louise sang adik bungsu menenangkan kakak sulungnya dan juga kakaknya Felicianna.

"Cih, kalau aku bisa membukanya, kalian mau ngelakuin apa ah, jagaimo-yar—eh... masaka (4)" Ucapan Katarina terhenti, dan dia terus-menerus berusaha membuka pintu itu.

"Bagaimana ini." Ia jatuh terduduk, matanya menunjukkan rasa kaget yang sangat besar.

"Pintunya... terkunci." Ia lalu bangkit, lalu ia mendekat pada Monica yang masih terdiam disana, tiba-tiba Katarina menarik kerah kemeja Monica membuat sang empu kaget.

"Hoi! Apa maksudnya ini Jagaimo-yaro! Kenapa pintunya bisa terkunci?!" tanyanya panik semua orang berusaha untuk menghentikan Katarina yang nekad.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Monica tenang, ia memang tak tahu apa-apa soal ini, sementara Katarina yang tak percaya mengeratkan pegangannya ke kerah kemeja Monica.

"Jangan bohong! Kau pasti bohong! Kau tahu kan kalau kita akan terjebak disini! Ya kan! Kau pasti sudah—" Kata-kata Katarina terputus, ketika ia merasa ada orang yang mencengkram tangannya, dengan kuat. Dilihatnya orang yang mencengram tangannya—dia Julchen. Mata merahnya menyiratkan sebuah kekosongan. Entah kenapa suhu di ruangan ini tiba-tiba terasa sangat dingin.

Katarina terdiam, ia tak pernah melihat Julchen seperti itu.

"Bisa kau diam, West bilang dia tidak tahu, dan dia **memang tidak tahu.** " Julchen mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya, matanya yang tampak kosong itu menatap Katarina yang relflek melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemeja Monica.

"Nee-san berhenti."

Alice mendekati Monica yang berusaha menenangkan Julchen.

"Dia 'hilang kendali' lagi? mattaku(5)... sekarang bagaimana? Aku tak bawa satu alat apapun yang bisa 'menenangkannya'." Seru Alice sambil mengutak-atik tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

"Lepaskan tanganku Julchen! Itt...ittai~" rintih Katarina, tangannya yang dicengkram Julchen sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Vee~ sudah janganlah, Julchen-nee, Onee-chan tadi hanya bercanda vee~ jadi lepaskan dia..." Pinta Felicianno.

"Vee~ kumohon... kumohon..."

"Haa~ berhentilah Feli." Kini Emily yang berbicara, gadis berpakaian ala cowboy itu menghampiri Alice yang kini siap dengan sebuah kayu.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Kalau tak bisa ditenangkan dengan cara biasa, kita buat dia pingsan saja." Kata Alice, Monica terdiam sejenak. Lalu menghindar dari tempat itu.

"A—Arisu(6)-san apa yang akan anda lakukan pada Julchen-chan?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Tentu saja aku akan membuatnya pingsan." Satu serangan telak membuat gadis itu jatuh pingsan.

"Setidaknya ketika ia tersadar, ia akan kembali lagi menjadi **Julchen yang kita kenal.** " Alice membuang kayu itu sembarang. Sementara Monica membawa kakaknya ke sebuah sofa yang ada disana lalu menidurkannya disana.

"I...ittai~" Katarina mengangkat tangannya—darah bercucuran keluar dari sana. Alice dengan sigap langsung mengobati luka sang gadis berdarah italia tersebut.

"Lain kali kau jangan cari masalah dengan Julchen. Dia adalah 'yang terwarisi' tahun ini." Kata Alice sambil membersihkan luka Katarina.

"Yang terwarisi?" Katarina menatap wajah datar Alice dengan tatapan bingung, sementara Alice masih sibuk mengobati luka Katarina.

"Kau tahu kan... Katarina, desa ini dijuluki desa iblis." Katarina menatap Isabele yang kini ada disampingnya.

"Ya... aku tahu itu..." jawab Katarina.

"Di Desa ini biasanya akan ada satu orang dari keluarga Beilschmidt yang ditumbalkan untuk menjadi wadah setan."

Katarina membulaktan matanya begitu ia mendengan penjelasan gadis spanyol itu.

"Dan tahun ini, yang menjadi tumbal seharusnya adalah Monica." Isabele menatap Monica yang kini duduk di sofa itu sambil terus melihat kakaknya yang tertidur (pingsan tepatnya).

"Namun, Julchen yang tidak terima adiknya dijadikan 'wadah' akhirnya menyerahkan dirinya untuk dijadikan 'wadah'."

"Julchen tak akan bisa mengendalikan emosinya ketika ia merasa bahwa salah satu dari anggota keluarganya—terutama jika itu Monica, terancam—dan itu menyebabkannya hilang kendali seperti tadi." Marianne menatap Katarina, disampingnya ada Isabele yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Begitu ya ve~ aku tak tahu kalau Julchen-nee—"

"Kalian bicara apa~" semua menatap Julchen yang tiba-tiba ada disana, semua kaget. Bukannya ia barusan pingsan?

"Kesese... ada apa dengan tampang kalian itu. Kakko warui sekali." Matanya tidak menyiratkan kekosongan, tidak seperti yang tadi. Justru matanya kini terlihat sangan cerah.

"Vee~ Julchen-nee, maafin Onee-chan ya... dia nggak maksud buruk kok?" Julchen menatap Felicianna dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Felicianna-chan?" Felicianna terdiam, ia menatap Julchen dengan tatapan yang sangat kaget.

"Tadi... bukannya tadi..."

"Aku tak mengerti, oh iya kita kan sekarang terjebak disini. Dan sepertinya diluar hujan." Julchen menunjuk sebuah jendela yang tertutup rapat. Mereka rasa semua pintu keluar sudah dikunci kecuali ventilasi yang tak mungkin muat untuk mereka lewati.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menginap disini malam ini. Satu kamar isi dua orang."

"Vee~ aku akan tidur dengan Monica~"

"Haah?" Monica menatap kakaknya yang terdiam, matanya kembali terlihat hampa. Rasa khawatir merasuki gadis jerman itu, ditepuknya pelan pundak sang kakak.

"Nee-san?"

"Ah... kalau begitu aku akan tidur dengan Louise~" Seru Julchen sambil merangkul sang adik bungsu.

"Yasudah aku akan membagi kamar." Kata Alice, tadi ia meminta tolong Wang Chun Yang dan Anya untuk mengecek apakah ada kamar yang tersedia.

Tanpa ada yang sadar salah satu dari mereka menatap dari kejauhan.

"Kurasa aku hanya perlu memulainya dengan gampang."

Sosok itu melangkah menjauh dari sana.

TBC

YEAH! Balik lagi saiya... ke fandom fave saya! Dengan ff yang agak horror dan agak yuri plus gore dikit lah.

FF ini mungkin bisa dibilang colab Higurashi, Hetalia sama HetaOni –'- aku bingung.

Dan untuk Nyotalia yang hadir bisa dilihat dibawah desu.

 **Felicianna Vargas./Italy**

 **Katarina Vargas./Romano**

 **Monica Beilschmidt./Germany**

 **Julchen Beilschmidt./Prussia**

 **Louise Beilschmidt. (OC Berlin)**

 **Honda Sakura./Japan**

 **Emily Jones./USA**

 **Alice Kirkland./UK**

 **Marianne Bonnefoy./France**

 **Wang Chun Yang./China**

 **Anya Braginskaya./Russia**

 **Isabele Fernandez Carriedo./Spain**

 **Maria Fernandez Carriedo.(OC Barcelona)**

 **Mario Fernandez Carriedo. (OC Madrid)**

Kamus

Baka-imouto : Adik bodoh

Jagaimo-yaro: Potato Bastard

Kakko Warui: Un-AWESOME

Masaka: Eh? Seriusan/nggak mungkin.

Mattaku: Dasar *sigh*

Arisu: Alice

Preview

 _Bagai lantunan lagu yang indah_

 _Yang menghiasi semua kebohongan ini_

 _Yang disaat menghilang_

 _Hanyalah menyisakan sebuah keputus-asaan_

 _Selanjutnya di_ When The Cicadas Cry: Dirasuki Iblis

 _Shitsubo Shimashita_ (Lost Heart)

.

.

.

.

 _Semuanya akan berakhir dalam jurang kegelapan._

 _Last Edited. 12 Mei 2015_


End file.
